


Girl Meets Ski Lodge: Part 3

by StarlightFromTheSea



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fear of Abandonment, bay windows, nice conversations, reaching of peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightFromTheSea/pseuds/StarlightFromTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ski Lodge brought people together, but Maya and Riley worry that things will fall apart. Now here's what happened after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Meets Ski Lodge: Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> The following contains plot points from the episodes Ski Lodge I and Ski Lodge II. Spoilers ahead.

Maya wanted to clear her head a moment before doing anything else. What had she just agreed to? Sure she was playing the long game, but would that mean that she and Josh were in it together? What if he found someone else before "someday" came? She had loved her father and he had left her for greener pastures. What if Josh did the same thing?  
"Maya?" It was Riley. Dear, sweet, sunshine Riley. She sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"  
Maya laughed it off, "Of course, Riles. Don't go thinking you and Huckle-her will cause me any more sleepless nights," she paused a moment and shifted from a lighthearted joke to a tone of sincerity, "He's perfect for you, Riley. I don't have any doubt in my mind that you two will be very happy together."  
Riley shook her head, "Maya, you didn't have to sacrifice anything for my happiness. I know you sent Lucas to me, but maybe none of us are making the right decisions. I know you had feelings for him... I don't know if you still do, but you did. Is it worth it to give up our friendship?"  
"Riles. I want you to listen to me closely." She turned and grabbed her best friend by the shoulders. "I poured a smoothie on his head," she laughed, "he's so nice I couldn't stand it. I love you. And, like I told your Uncle Boing, the last thing I want is something that's yours. He's yours, Riley. You like him, he likes you. I..."  
"Like someone else?" Riley smiled like she was excited to even think about Maya's happiness. It was time to tell Maya what she saw from the bay window. "See that spot over there?" Riley pointed to the Ski Lodge's bay window from where they were seated on the couch by the fireplace. "Not only are bay windows great for having conversations, they're great for hearing them."  
Maya smiled and looked down at her hands on her knees. Riley didn't have to be looking at her best friend's eyes to know that they were lighting up. Maya shifted her hair and looked up at Riley, "So you heard that, huh?"  
Riley's excitement was pretty much overflowing. Her smile was bright, her eyes were wide, and her feet were kicking like there was no tomorrow. "Yep!" she finally erupted in a joyful squeal.  
"Okay, Riles, just relax, okay?" Maya's efforts were pointless because she knew the ray of hope would continue to beam.  
"Okay, Peaches. Whatever you say," Riley hugged Maya and went off to find her mother. She had yet to tell Topanga the news about her and Lucas.

"This seat taken?" asked a voice from behind. Maya didn't turn around. "No, actually I've been saving it for you, Boing." Josh smiled and shook his head before sitting down next to her.  
"Why do you seem so upset?" He asked, trying to scan her face for answers.  
Maya went defensive. "I'm not, Josh. I'm just tired."  
"Is it our deal?"  
Maya took a deep breath, "That deal is everything I've wanted. I mean, I'm getting all the love I've ever needed. Shawn is marrying my mom and becoming my dad. He chose that, Josh. He didn't just choose her, he chose me. He chose to be my dad. Not even my own father chose to be my dad." Josh took her hand for support and let her continue without a word. "Now I'm going to have a whole family again. And here you are promising that you'll find me someday. That's amazing, Josh. It's amazing. And I'm so happy. But I'm so terrified. I'm finally trusting again. I'm finally letting people in my life again. That's hard, Josh. This is hard for me. And what happens when you find some other girl and forget about our 'deal'? What happens to me?"  
"Maya..."  
"You're not my boyfriend, Josh. And what about me? What if I decide I'm not willing to wait. What if I watch Riley and Lucas and realize that's what I want? Will I ever be able to trust myself again if that happens?"  
"Maya, I'm not going anywhere."  
She just sat in silence, not looking at him. A minute ago she had so much to say, now she couldn't find the words to carry on.  
He kept his word. He didn't go anywhere. He just sat there and held her hand because he knew that's what she wanted. Josh Matthews was a college student now. But he had never met a girl as smart, driven, and mature as Maya Hart. And yet here she was, a fifteen year old girl with a fear of abandonment. A fifteen year old girl with a heart so broken that any love she received filled the cracks in her heart and expanded it like water freezing in concrete. She was beautiful, and she had a beautiful heart that had to be nurtured.  
"Maya." He said her name differently now. Sweeter. She finally looked up at him. "I didn't mean to, but I fell in love with you. And now I swear on everything I have that I'm not leaving you. And I'll never let you leave me. I'll never let you want to. There's no one that I'd rather watch grow than you." He pauses and huffed out a sigh, "I'll say it again," he added with a little smirk, "I love you. And I'm not leaving you."  
The rebellious and somehow terribly cautious girl let her eyes dart back and forth between his two eyes. She couldn't think anything more perfect to do in that moment other than grab his face and kiss him. So she did exactly that. It wasn't a big, spectacular kiss. It was just enough to be a promise of more to come.  
Josh laughed. "Well okay then."  
"I'm sorry." And Maya truly looked like she had regretted her spontaneous decision.  
"Don't be," he chuckled, "it saved me from having to do it."  
Maya smiled at him, "Josh..." she sighed, but he cut her off.  
"There's the face that Sherpa kid was talking about!"  
She laughed and leaned into him, "Thank you for giving me a chance."  
"Thanks for being you, Maya. It's hard not to want to give you a chance. You truly are someone I needed in my life." With that, he kissed her cheek and stood up. As he walked away, she couldn't look away. She was smiling her little smile and she was finally at peace.


End file.
